


Colour Me Blind

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Descendants Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Imagine spending your whole life only seeing in black and white, with various shades of grey thrown in. From a young age you’ve been told that one day you will find someone that will immediately fill your life with colours. What if the person who brings you colour isn’t what you’d hoped for?





	Colour Me Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in my Soulmates AU series.

Ben’s coronation was coming up and everyone was rushing around getting their outfits ready… everyone except you. You weren’t exactly excited about getting all dressed up. It wasn’t that you didn’t like getting dressed up, it was just that you weren’t able to enjoy the colours. You still hadn’t found your soulmate, so for you the world was just dull, black and white with various shades of grey thrown in for good measure. Everyone around you seemed to have found their soulmates within a few days of joining Auradon Prep, even the Villain Kids from the Isle had found theirs, but yours was nowhere to be found.

You sometimes found yourself wondering if you even had a soulmate. It could happen. You could be an Unfortunate that didn’t have one. They were rare, but it was possible. Or maybe your soulmate was from one of the other Kingdoms that hadn’t sent their child to Auradon and you’d have to wait until you finished school before you could go in search of them. Or, and you really hoped this wasn’t the case, your soulmate could be on the Isle of the Lost.

You were brought out of your thoughts by Evie waving her hand in front of your face.

“Earth to {Y/N}. Are you in there?” she chuckled.

“Hmm? Sorry, was miles away,” you sighed.

“I could tell. Anyway, what do you think?” she asked gesturing to the dress you were wearing.

“It looks amazing Evie,” you smiled, honestly.

“Is the colour okay? I know you said you wanted something to remind you of your parents…”

“I… I don’t know. I guess so,” you sighed.

“Oooooh, I’m so sorry. I forgot,” Evie frowned.

“It’s fine. I’m sure it looks amazing Evie. Thank you. Are we done for now?”

“Yeah. You can go change.”

You stepped down from the stool you were stood on and walked around behind the screen to get changed again.

“I really am sorry, {Y/N},” said Evie, putting away her pins.

“It’s okay Evie,” you said, handing her the dress and pulling on your jacket. “I’ll come pick it up in time for the Coronation on Friday.”

Without another word you walked out of Evie’s room and headed in the direction of your own room. You knew Evie hadn’t meant anything by her comment, but knowing you were the only one in the entire school who still saw in black and white was definitely starting to get to you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The small TV was on in Ursula’s Fish & Chips but nobody was really paying much attention to it yet. Everyone on the Isle knew it was Ben’s coronation day and that Maleficent had set up some sort of plan for it, so they’d been told to watch but watching all those preppy goody-two-shoes was annoying. The only person really paying attention to the small screen was Uma’s first mate, Harry. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but part of him really wished he could see how bright and colourful it all was. He was sick of not seeing all the colours everyone kept wittering on about.

“Why are you bothering with that?” groaned Uma, sliding a tray of food in front of him.

“Boredom,” Harry shrugged, picking up a chip. “Besides it’d be fun ta make a list of who I wanna hook when we get there.”

“You really think that little witch is actually going to be able to pull of Maleficent’s plan?” chuckled Uma.

“May…” Harry stopped mid word, dropping his chip back onto the tray.

“What?”

“I… I thought I saw something,” he shrugged again. “Couldn’t have done though.”

“What did you think you saw?”

“Colour.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’d been a few weeks since Maleficent’s plan hadn’t worked. Mal and her friends had decided to stay in Auradon and be good… or so everyone thought. It wasn’t long before Mal had run away back to the Island and news had soon spread to Uma.

“Look, we all know that sap Ben is probably going to come looking for that little witch so I think we should maybe get to him first. Make him see things our way and get that stupid barrier taken down,” said Uma to Harry and Gil.

“Won’t that cause more problems?” asked Gil.

“So? What are they going to do? Banish us to the Isle, oh wait, we’re already here,” seethed Uma.

Harry wasn’t really paying attention. Since the day of the coronation, he couldn’t stop thinking about the flashes of colour he kept seeing on the TV. He didn’t understand it. He knew he was only supposed to see colours when he met his soulmate, so why would he be seeing them when Auradon was on the screen. It didn’t make sense unless… no, he shook his head. There was no way his soulmate was one of those goody-two-shoes princesses. Not a chance… right?

“You got that Harry?” asked Uma, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Weren’t you listening?” groaned Uma.

“I got something about tha King coming here, and then I got lost in thoughts of catching him,” Harry lied.

“That’s exactly what I want you to do. Grab him as soon as you see him and bring him to the ship. Once we’ve got them we’ll have that little witch right where we want her and we can get the barrier down for good.”

“Sounds perfect,” said Harry, putting on a fake smirk.

In reality, Harry had no intention of keeping the King, he needed his help to get off the Island… and fast.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I want to get off the Island… I need ta. I think my soulmate is in Auradon,” Harry explained. “I was watching your coronation and kept seeing flashes of colour.”

“You want to do what?” asked Ben in shock, looking up at Harry.

“Please?” Harry begged.

“What about Uma?”

“She’ll just have ta deal with it. She’s already found her soulmate and who knows if this plan of hers ta force Mal to bring her Fairy Godmother’s wand doesn’t work then maybe she’ll finally give up tryin’ ta be like ‘er mother.”

“You’re serious about this?”

“Deadly. I can’t keep on like this. I’m barely sleepin’. I keep thinkin’ about those colours and tha fact I might actually have a chance of not turnin’ out like me father,” Harry shuddered. “I always thought I was destined ta be like him, but now… now I gotta chance ta be better.”

Ben paused for a minute. Part of him wasn’t sure he should trust the pirate in front of him, but the fact he hadn’t been bundled off to some dark part of the island and held hostage left him feeling he could actually believe Harry.

“Okay,” Ben eventually nodded. “But we have to go now.”

“Lead tha way,” bowed Harry.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Uma had been furious when Harry hadn’t come back with Ben, but the more she thought about it, the more she understood why he did it. Harry finally had a shot at something she herself had found with Gil… Happiness. Although part of her still held out the hope that it was all part of some plan Harry had to get Ben to drop the barrier.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

People had been surprised when Ben had returned from the Isle with Harry Hook in tow. Ben had made up some story about Harry saving his life and that he reasoned that it was reason enough to give Harry a chance at a better life.

Harry, to his credit, was actually behaving himself. He was surprisingly bright and was doing great in all his lessons at Auradon Prep. There was one thing that was still missing… colour. He’d searched the school as best he could in the first week of being there, but other than being teased with small flashes of colour, there was still no definite sign of his soulmate. He was beginning to think that maybe his brain was just playing tricks with him just to mess with him.

“Maybe I got this all wrong,” he sighed to himself, sitting on one of the benches to eat.

“Got what all wrong?” asked Evie from behind him.

Evie had taken it upon herself to try and help Harry settle in at the school and had quickly become his only true friend. Even if he hadn’t actually told her everything.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter,” he shrugged. “How’s my favourite princess? Not hanging out with ya soulmate?”

Evie didn’t miss the sad look in his eyes when he said the word “soulmate”.

“He has band practice,” she shrugged, sitting opposite. “Besides, I think my little pirate friend has been keeping a secret from me.”

“No, no secrets,” said Harry.

“Really? So if I asked you what colour my dress is, you’d get it right?”

Harry’s jaw immediately clenched tight.

“Don’t. Push. It.” he seethed, standing up.

“Harry… Wait, I’m sorry,” said Evie quickly.

Harry didn’t answer her and walked off, leaving Evie sat alone feeling extremely guilty.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“How many more times, Evie? I don’t want to go to the Cotillion. What’s the point? All I’ll end up doing is helping Fairy Godmother with the punch while everyone else is having fun,” you groaned, walking with Evie back from a science lesson.

“You’ll have fun, I promise,” said Evie.

“Evie! Enough. I’m not going,” you all but yelled at her.

You turned away from her and accidentally bumped straight into someone. You almost fell backwards but you were saved by two hands quickly wrapping themselves around you.

“Sorry bout that. Wasn’t lookin’ where I was…,” a soft accent said, suddenly stopping.

“It was my fau…,” you stopped and gasped.

“{Y/N}? Harry? You okay?” asked Evie as she noticed the way you and Harry had both stopped.

“This can’t be right,” you whispered almost to yourself. “I’m a Pan… This can’t be right.”

You quickly straightened yourself up and rushed off. Leaving Harry and Evie stood watching you go.

“Harry?” asked Evie cautiously.

“This was not supposed to happen like this,” he sighed, turning away.

“What wasn’t?”

“Colours,” he said, simply, before walking away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d ran all the way to the Enchanted Lake, fighting back your tears and ignoring the confused looks from everyone you passed. As soon as you reached the edge of the lake you began to cry. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. You were supposed to be happy that now your world was full of colour, you were supposed to be happy that you now knew who your soulmate was… Instead you were heartbroken. It wasn’t supposed to be him… It wasn’t supposed to be Harry…

“Why… why him?” you cried to yourself. “Mum and dad are going to be so angry. They’d warned me about the pirates, about Hook, and now… now my soulmate is … is him!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Yeh have ta send me back,” pleaded Harry.

“I don’t get why. You’re doing great here,” said Ben. “Why the sudden change? Why now?”

Harry thought, trying to find the right words to explain his sudden need to get away from Auradon.

“Do yeh always wear blue shirts?” Harry asked.

“Well yeah, but I don’t get …. Ooooooh,” said Ben, his eyes widening in realisation. “You’ve found her?”

Harry nodded sadly.

“And it didn’t go so well?”

“She ran off saying that it can’t be right,” he sighed. “She’s disappointed that she’s been lumped with… with me. She don’t deserve it. So it’s best for her if I just go back ta tha Island. She’ll still have all the colours in tha world, but won’t have to worry about dealing with a… a Hook.”

“I’m sure she was just in shock Harry. Give her chance to calm down,” reasoned Ben.

“She won’t. I just know it,” said Harry, walking out of Ben’s room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

If Ben wasn’t going to send him back to the Isle, he was going to find his own way back. Harry had managed to trek away from the school and find himself at the bay. As he looked across the water towards the Isle all he could think about was getting back there. He’d been a fool to think finding his soulmate was going to change anything. She was a Pan, he was a Hook, it just wasn’t going to work.

“She’ll find happiness eventually,” he reasoned with himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sometime later that evening you had managed to get in contact with your parents thanks to Fairy Godmother. You were sat in front of the computer talking to them via video link.

“So, um, that’s a really pretty pink dress mummy,” you said nervously.

“Oh, thank you, sweetheart,” replied your mother. “Wait… you can see what colour it is?”

You nodded slightly.

“Oh, darling that’s wonderful! You’ve found your soulmate!” your mother smiled in delight.

“Is he anyone we know?” asked your father, trying to hide his own happiness.

“Actually yes,” you sighed. “That’s why I called. I’m… I’m not sure he’s exactly the person I should be with.”

“What do you mean?” asked your mother.

“He’s… he’s a… He’s the Captain’s son,” you admitted.

The looks on your parents’ faces told you all you needed to know about their thoughts on the matter. They obviously weren’t happy that the son of the man who had tried to kill your father was your soulmate, but your mother leant forward a little.

“{Y/N}, sweetheart, while he may not be who you were hoping for, he was chosen as your soulmate for a reason. Nobody may understand it right now, but one day I’m sure it’ll all make sense,” she said softly.

“Your mother’s right. Besides there must be a reason that he’s there at Auradon and not on the Isle with his father…”

Your father was cut off by a knock on your door and Evie popping her head round the door.

“Hey, {Y/N}, sorry to interrupt but have you seen Harry? He rushed off earlier and he’s not back yet,” she asked softly.

“No. I haven’t,” you frowned. “Want me to come help you look?”

“It’s okay. You’re busy.”

You looked back at the screen and both your parents nodded for you to go.

“It’s okay. I need to apologise to him for earlier. I’ll call again soon,” you smiled to your parents and disconnected the call.

You stood up and moved over to your bed to pick up your jacket, only your hand stopped as you reached for it.

“I think we need to find Harry and fast,” you said, your voice shaking a little.

“What makes you think that?” frowned Evie.

“The colours are fading,” you croaked, turning to her with tear-filled eyes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Why would he be here?” you called out to Evie as you both walked along the bay.

“Think about it {Y/N}. Pirate… water… Makes sense,” replied Evie. “How are the colours doing?”

“They keep fading in and out,” you admitted. “This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have run off like I did.”

“Don’t think like that. We’re going to find him and the two of you are going to be fine.”

“I really hope you’re right,” you sighed.

The way the colours around you were fading in and out was starting to really scare you. Everything was going black and white for longer and you crossed your fingers every time that the colours would come back. You knew what it meant if they didn’t and it was breaking you to think of that possibility. As you looked along the edge of the water the colours slowly started to come back into focus. As soon as they did you noticed something red by the water’s edge.

“Oh God. Harry!” you yelled running towards it, realising it was Harry’s jacket. “Harry!”

Tears began to cloud your vision as you raced over to him. He was half in and half out of the water. Evie rushed over to where you were and helped you to pull Harry further out of the water.

“Go get help,” you said to Evie.

Evie nodded and started to run back towards the school. You knelt down next to Harry, pulling him slightly into your lap.

“Harry? Harry? Come on, open your eyes,” you pleaded. “Please, I need you to open them for me. I was such an idiot earlier. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. I am so sorry, Harry. Please. I want to try and make this work. I want my soulmate. I want you, Harry. Please, just open your eyes.”

You held Harry close against you, silently crying and softly kissing his cheeks.

“Please Harry. Open your eyes. We’ve got so many things we can do together. All these amazing new colours to see. All these new things we’ve got to look forward too… You teaching me to fight, me teaching you to fly, going on dates, marriage, maybe even our own little pirates one day. Just please Harry… I’m s-so sorry,” you cried. “This is all my fault.”

You kept him close to you, hoping your body heat might keep him warm. You kept your eyes closed tight because you daren’t open them in case the colours faded and didn’t come back. Your tears dropped steadily against his face as you cried.

“D-don’t cry,” Harry groaned quietly.

“H-Harry?”

Harry sat up a little, coughing and spitting out a lot of water. You kept hold of him and rubbed his back as he coughed, trying to catch his breath.

“I’ve got you,” you whispered as he coughed.

You kept rubbing his back, holding him close as he continued to cough. You looked up as you heard Evie call out to you indicating that she was back with help.

“We’re going to get you out of here,” you said softly to Harry.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was the day of the Cotillion and while everyone else was running around getting excited for that evening you were laid on top of Harry’s bed as he slept. The doctors had said he’d been very lucky and that he was going to be fine. He’d been awake more the last few days but you still refused to leave his side for fear that they may have missed something. The two of you had managed to clear the air about what happened and had decided that being soulmates might not be so bad after all.

You couldn’t help the little smile that began to tug at your lips as you watched him sleeping. The way his lips would twitch into a smile let you know he was dreaming. You gently laid your head so it was resting against his and let your eyes drift closed for a few seconds.

“Yeh’d be more comfortable if yeh scooched down a bit and cuddled me properly,” Harry said, his voice thick with sleep.

“If I do that I might fall asleep, and I’m supposed to be keeping an eye on you,” you replied.

“Yeh don’t need to keep an eye on me. I’m fine {Y/N},” he sighed slightly, bringing his hand up to rub your arm.

“I just feel better being here.”

“I know, but come here and at least be comfortable love,” he said, holding his arms out.

“Are you sure?”

“Get here and cuddle me,” he chuckled.

You giggled softly and wriggled into his arms, resting your head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close.

“{Y/N}?” he asked softly.

“Hmm?” you hummed, letting your eyes slip closed.

“Yeh said yeh would teach me ta fly, right?”

“Mhm,” you mumbled starting to fall asleep to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

“This moment, right here, is gonna be my happy thought,” he smiled, kissing the top of your head.

“Mine too,” you mumbled, smiling softly as you slipped into the first peaceful sleep you’d had in days.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes again, soon falling back to sleep. He was finally happy, he finally found his soulmate and his life felt complete. Not bad for a Villain’s kid, huh?


End file.
